Pokemon Pets
by SailorMarble14
Summary: 12 young pokemon are on a journey. And they meet me and my friends. How will this journey turn out? Will their be adventure, friendship, love, or even both. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Pets Episode 1

**Here are one of the stories I did. Now it's finished. Will this is about me and my 2 friends from DeviantART in our big adventure. It's about the TDROTI cast as Pokémon and me and my friends are helping them. I hope you guys like it.**

It was a normal morning in a small town, until 12 little Pokémon came around a corner running for some bullies. The Pokémon where a Piplup, Eevee, Torchic, Skitty, Chikorita, Shinx, Pikachu, Zorua, Totodile, Vulpix, Phanpy, and a Minccino, that where running away from these bullies. "Got ya," A girl bully said. Just as they where corned by the bullies, a young girl with medium dark brown hair came by.

"Hey leave them alone!" The girl said. The bullies turned their heads, and saw the girl. The bullies looked scared as they saw the girl. Her name was Frances and she was a student at Crystal Academy.

"Oh no it's her." One of the bullies said. "Who is?" One girl bully said. "Frances! I heard from some people she is the student council president at her school." One bully said. "Oh yeah I heard she transferred to Crystal Academy last year because of a fight." Another said. "DON"T HURT US!" The bullies screamed as they ran off.

Frances just sighed and smiled. "Will at least they got student council president part right." Frances said. She then went towards the Pokémon and petted the Zorua and Minccino just then Frances felt something just now. "What was that?" Frances questioned.

"Frances! Frances!" Two young girls called. Frances looked up and saw her two friends Caroline and Megan. "Come on Frances!" Megan called out. "Where going to be late." Caroline said. "Ok I'm coming. I'll see you guys later." Frances said as she walked off towards her friends.

One of the Pokémon looked back and saw her and said, "Who was that?

(OP: At The End of the Light)

At Crystal Academy everyone was in class getting ready. Frances was spaced out because of that weird feeling she had with the Pokémon.

"What was that back there?" Frances thought.

Pokémon Pets Episode 1:

A Magical Beginning! Also a secret power?

During one of the classes Frances was just working on some things in the student council office. Just then someone knocked on the door. Frances gasped and turned her back away. "Come in." She said in a whisper. The door opened and it was Caroline.

"Hi Student Council President." Caroline said. Frances looked up and faced Caroline. "Oh hi there Caroline." Frances said. "So are you ready for lunch." Caroline said. "Lunch time already. I guess I was distracted again." Frances said. "Come on then you can't stay here till the end of school." Caroline said tugging on her arm. "Ok, Ok I'm coming." Frances said.

As she and her friend left the room. Outside the window of the room the Pokémon Pets watched her leave the room and outside of the school.

Outside Frances, Caroline, and Megan where eating their lunch outside. They where also talking about certain things going on this week while Frances was watching a boy walking by. Caroline and Megan had a look on their face. "You like him." Megan said, as Frances was starting to blush. "N-No I don't!" Frances regretted. "Yeah you do." Megan said. "Megan!" Frances said. Caroline was about to laugh at this.

The boy Frances was looking at stared at this and smiled and walked away.

A little later before school ended Frances decided to cheek up on some classrooms, right behind her was Megan and Caroline who wanted to help. "Thanks you guys for helping me out." Frances said. "Your welcome." Megan said. As they where doing their job somebody was right behind them.

"HI GUYS!" A girl with blonde hair came up and yelled! "HANNAH!" Frances, Caroline, and Megan shouted back. "Sorry you guys I just really wanted to see you guys." Hannah said with her smile.

"Ok. Hi Han- Oh" Frances then saw the little Pokémon she saw before running around outside the schoolyard. "A hold on you guys theirs something I need to do!" Frances yelled. She gave her stuff to Hannah and ran off. "But what about-" Caroline said but got cut off by Frances who yelled, "Let Hannah help you until I get back!"

Frances then ran outside the schoolyard and saw a little Torchic. He looked like a regular Torchic only was wearing glasses. "Wait up!" Frances yelled. Frances was then chasing the little Pokémon, till she went into part of the forest. However, Frances got lost.

"Oh" Frances sighed. Frances was just walking around the forest looking scared. "Ok it's just nothing, just nothing." Frances said calming herself. She then stepped on twig, which made her scream. Frances just looked down at what she stepped on. "Oh just a twig." She said in relief.

Just then a figure moved in the background. Frances then got scared and looked, to see a bunch of glowing eyes. "That wasn't a twig." Frances said getting all scared. As the figures got closer to her she started to freak out. "PLEASE STAY AWAY!" Frances screamed.

(Eyecatch 1: They're where 12 boxes with each Pokémon doing something they love to do. Just then a small box flies in front of them, and all the Pokémon fallow it. The box then lands in Frances' hand while Caroline and Megan look at with a smile. The Pokémon then come, all of them look at screen and everyone smiles.)

(Eyecatch 2: Frances opens the box and a small heart shaped gemstone comes out. The Pokémon looked hungry, and the gemstone gave all of them desserts, which made Frances, Caroline, and Megan sighs.)

Frances was still freaked about the figures she ran away. As she was running away she ran into a tree and passed out.

A little later Frances started to open her eyes, and saw the little Pokémon that she saw this morning in front of her. "Oh its you guys." Frances said with relief. "I told you I'd come back." Frances said with a smile.

"Will as long as you're not hurt, then ok." The Minccino. "No problem." Frances said. Frances then realized that it talked. "D-did you j-just talk." Frances said looking freaked out. "What else do you think she will say?" The Shinx replied. Frances got freaked out. Frances the screamed and started running around until she hit another tree. Not again." The Shinx sighed.

Another later Frances started to wake up again. "Oh good it was just a dream." She said with a sigh of relief. "Was it?" The Shinx said again. Frances screamed again, until all the Pokémon pounced on her. "Oh no your not going to run away again." The Piplup said.

"Sorry." Frances said, as she got up and walked away. A few seconds later she ran back screaming, "I'm not going back." Frances said. "What's wrong now!" the Pikachu said. "Will I'm lost!" Frances said. The Pokémon just sighed, and then Frances started walking with them to get out of the forest.

"Sorry for my freak out a few minutes ago." Frances apologized. "It's alright at least your ok." The Torchic said. "Yeah." Frances said, and then she realized something. "Oh I never got you names yet, I'm Frances by the way." Frances introduced.

"I'm Cameron." The Torchic said. And these are my best friends Mike and Zoey. Cameron said pointing to the Zoura and Minccino. "I'm Jo and these are buds Brick and Lightning." Shinx said as she introduced herself, Eevee, and Pikachu. "Hi my name is Dakota and this is Sam and Staci." Skitty said, as she introduced Totodile and Phanpy. "I'm Dawn nice to meet you." The Chikorita said. "Scott nice to meet you." The Vulpix said. "And I'm Anne Maria." Piplup said.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Frances." Frances said with a smile. "So why did you run out here." Dawn said. "Will I saw Cameron and decided to fallow him." Frances said. "Also how can you understand us?" Dakota said. "Understand you?" Frances questioned. "Will we've been here for a while, and no one was able to understand us." Brick said. "So I'm the only one who can understand you." Frances said, as the other Pokémon nodded.

As all of us are still walking in the forest Frances was thinking about how was she able to understand the Pokémon, and no one else can. She tried to remember how she was able to understand until; she remembered how she met them. "Excuse me." Frances said. "Yeah Frances." Cameron said. "I think I know how I can understand you." Frances said.

Later they stopped walking and Frances explained about why she thinks how she can maybe understand the Pokémon. "I see." Cameron said. "Will there has to be a reason besides that." Zoey said. "Yeah I guess." Frances said. After a couple seconds of thinking no one came up with anything. "Will if there's nothing then let's go." Jo said until she tripped over something. "What the." Jo saw about to yell until part of what she tripped, was sticking out.

"Hold on a second." Frances said. She started digging up the box, along with some help from Jo and Brick. After digging it up Frances smiled. "Wow it's a very pretty box." Frances said as she grabbed the box from the hole. It was pink with beautiful sparkles and gems.

"I never had seen a box like that before." Frances said. "Have you guys." Frances said. Jo and Brick just shook their heads. "Will let's see inside, shall we." Frances said opening the box. But then there was nothing in the box. Frances just frowned. "Nothing it's empty." Frances said frowning. The Pokémon frowned and sighed. "Will it's so pretty so I'll bring it with me." Frances said putting it in her bag.

As they continued walking, Dawn saw something bright on the other side. "Hey look, do you think that's the opening?" Dawn asked. "Maybe." Scott said. "Will let's find out." Mike said. After that they made it back to where they started. "Hey looks like where back." Brick said. "Cool!" Lightning yelled. "Hey I have to go continue something for school, so I'll be right back." Frances said, as she left to continue school.

A little later the Pokémon, were sleeping waiting for Frances. "Hey guys." Frances said waking up the Pokémon. "Oh your back." Zoey said. "I really thought you left us." Mike said. "I'll never leave you guys." Frances said, "Will come on then my house isn't to far from here."

Just then the box just opened and suddenly the box opened itself and a small ruby shaped heart appeared and goes inside the box. "Wow!" Frances said. As Frances looked at the box she smiled and started walking, and the Pokémon fallowed her.

Just then a mysterious boy was looking at her, and the Pokémon and smiled.

(ED: Happy Go Lucky)

Next Episode Preview:

Frances: So I'm the only one who can understand you guys.

Mike: Yep

Frances: Will I have to tell my friends about this.

Jo: Are you crazy

Frances: It's crazy not to tell them.

Pokémon: Pokémon Pets!

Frances: A huge secret! I have to tell you something.

**Will this story is good. Also I'll give you hints on who this guy is and you coment.**

**He appeared in Pokemon Black/White**

**Has Green hair**

**And is Mysterious. **

**That's all I'll give you. See you next time :).**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Pets Episode 2

**I'm back with another chapter in this story. So this chapter your finally going to meet the villeins of this story. I have lots of stories coming soon(there all short stories) and I hope to post them soon this week. I hope you enjoy please coment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides me and my friends**

The next morning Frances was still asleep in bed. "Frances wake up." A voice said. It was Zoey one of the Pokemon that Frances met up with the last episode. "Can I just have five more minutes?" Frances said half asleep. "Come on Frances get up." Brick said trying to get her up. Frances then opened her eyes, and saw all the Pokemon on her bed. After a few moments, she screamed.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Frances said freaking out. "Duh. We came home with you remember." Jo said. Frances then remembered about last time, "Oh yeah." She said. After a few moments Frances got her clock, and looked at the time. "THAT"S THE TIME, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Frances shouted. She left her room, but tripped on her shoes. "Ow, I tripped on my shoes." Frances wined, as the Pokemon groaned.

(OP: At The End of the Light)

After getting dressed up for school, Frances left her house, and was running to school. As she was running Megan came by and hugged my arm, and Caroline came next to me smiling. "Morning guys, sorry for not being there to help you yesterday something came up after that." Frances said. "Will at least you told us, we were looking for you." Megan said. Frances just smiled. "So where did you go." Caroline said. Frances just silent, and was about to say something until, she felt a shock.

"Ow!" Frances cried. "Are you ok Frances?" Megan asked. "Yeah I'm fine really." Frances said. Frances then saw Lightning and Jo in the bushes glaring at her.

Pokemon Pets Episode 2:

A Huge Secret I have to tell you something

At school everyone was seated, and learning, Frances however was in the Student Council room finishing up some stuff. She then heard knocking on her window, and saw Zoey and Cameron wanting to come in. "Why did Jo and Lightning tried to attack me." Frances said. "Will because we don't want you to tell the secret yet." Cameron said. "But these guys are my friends. I need to tell then sooner or later." Frances said. "Will yeah but-" Zoey was cut off when Megan came in.

"Hey Frances." Megan then saw Zoey and Cameron. "Uh Frances who are they?" Megan said pointing to Zoey and Cameron. "Well Megan." Frances said. "This may sound crazy, but these guys can understand me." Frances said. After a few seconds Megan started giggling then laughing.

"She is telling the truth." Cameron said and Megan heard him. "Cam!" Zoey said. Megan then stopped laughing, and got shocked along with Frances. "Megan, you can understand them like me." Frances said. "Wow!" Megan said surprised. "Well this is only few of them Zoey and Cameron." Frances said. "Whoa more!" Megan said. Frances nodded.

A little later outside Frances, Megan, Cameron, and Zoey were they're waiting for the other Pokemon to show up. "Are you sure this is ok." Zoey whispered to Cameron. Cameron nodded and said, "It has to be, and we can't be hiding this." Cameron said.

After a few seconds Brick then came out of the bushes, looking nervous. Megan looked at him, smiled and ran to him hugging him. "He is so cute." Megan said smiling. "Thanks please let me go." Brick said struggling to get out. "Brick this is my friend Megan, Megan this is Brick." Frances introduced just then Jo and Lightning came. "And this is Jo and Lightning friends of Brick." Frances introduced again. "Wow does Caroline know about this?" Megan said. "Well not yet, but I'm planning on telling her." Frances said.

After Frances introduced Megan to all of the Pokemon they were all sitting down somewhere private during their break. "So where did you guys all come from?" Megan said. After that the Pokemon were struggling to remember. "Do you guys remember where you came from?" Frances said. "Well all I can remember is us teleported from somewhere and next morning we don't remember." Mike said. "Yeah and we landed in this world." Anne Maria said. "However, none of us remembered any of this before we met Frances." Cameron said.

"So wait any of you guys couldn't remember, before you met me." Frances said. The Pokemon nodded. "Hmm let me try something." Megan said. She then petted Brick in the head, and suddenly the Pokemon started glowing, and remembering something.

The Pokemon remembered getting chased by three Pokemon, a Meowth, Glameow, and a Luxray chasing them. Just then a portal opened up, and that was the end of the flashback.

"Did you guys remember anything now." Frances said. "We saw three big Pokemon chasing us." Cameron said, as Frances came closer to them. "We don't know why?" Zoey said. "Hmm then you went to the portal, and then came here." Megan said. The Pokemon nodded, agreeing with Megan. "Maybe now, if I could find Caroline, maybe you can find out more on why those Pokemon where chasing you." Frances said. "So who is Caroline again?" Dakota said. "She's another friend of ours." Megan said. "Yeah we need to tell her, because she dose not like us keeping secrets from her." Frances said. "Ok you go find Caroline I'll stay with the Pokemon." Megan said smiling at Brick.

I was about to go find Caroline, but before I could go the bell rang. "But first we should go to class now." Frances said. "Ok." Megan said sighing, as we both left.

Somewhere near the school the three Pokemon from the Pokemon Pets flashback then saw me and Megan and the Pokemon at the school, and they smirked.

(Eyecatch 1: They're where 12 boxes with each Pokémon doing something they love to do. Just then a small box flies in front of them, and all the Pokémon fallow it. The box then lands in Frances' hand while Caroline and Megan look at with a smile. The Pokémon then come, all of them look at screen and everyone smiles.)

(Eyecatch 2: Frances opens the box and a small heart shaped gemstone comes out. The Pokémon looked hungry, and the gemstone gave all of them desserts, which made Frances, Caroline, and Megan sighs.)

A little later, after school Caroline was sitting alone, in the front of the School Presidents office. She didn't see Frances or Megan to sit with her today. Just then she heard someone calling her. "Caroline! Caroline!" Frances called out. "Oh your finally here." Caroline said in a not so happy tone. "Look before you get upset with me, let me explain everything." Frances said. "Ok fine, explain." Caroline said.

Frances then explained everything to Caroline, and where walking out of the school. "I see." Caroline said. "Yeah sorry that I didn't come and tell you this." Frances said. "Megan found out, and she wanted all of us to sit in private." Frances continued. "So that's why you didn't show up." Caroline said. Frances nodded, and then Megan came running. "Megan." Frances said. "What wrong." Megan was catching her breath. "The story, the Pokemon told us about, well the big Pokemon are here, and caught them!" Megan said. Frances and Caroline both glared, and Caroline said, "Let's go."

The three girls ran till we found the Pokemon tied up, by the three Pokemon. "Hey, what are you guys doing!" Frances yelled. "Well thank you for finding are friends, but we should get going, as long as we get a Jewel Stone from them." The Meowth said. Frances gasped silently, knowing the gem she got yesterday is the one the Meowth is talking about. "Who are you, and what do you want from them?!" Caroline said.

"I'm Blaineley." The Glameow said. "And this Chef Hatchet." Blaineley said pointing to the Luxray. "And I'm their leader Chris." The Meowth said. The three Pokemon where glaring at the three girls. "What do you want with them." Megan said. "Just to get a special stone from them." Chris said. "Look we don't have it!" Dakota yelled. "Sure you don't." Blaineley said sarcastically. The girls where just glaring at the three Pokemon hurting their friends.

Just then Caroline thought of something. "I got an idea." Caroline said. Caroline then told us the idea in secret, and went along with it. Frances then grabbed something from her pocket, but something fell which was the chest Frances got,

It got big after it fell. Caroline looked nervous now, and had to try harder to save the Pokemon. Chris then came to the chest, "So you had with you all along." Chris said smirking. Frances and Megan looked nervous, watching Caroline saving the Pokemon.

Before Chris and Blaineley can open the box, Caroline saved the Pokemon. Cameron then did a Ember attack on Chris and Blaineley. "What how did you get out?" Chris said looking burned and charred. Caroline just smiled, and winked, and her and the Pokemon went to where Frances, who now has the box in her hands, and Megan were. Chris just yelled, and shouted, "Chef!" The Luxray then smirked ready to attack Frances, Caroline and Megan until Brick came and used Shadow Ball, and he was pushed back. Megan smiled at Brick power, as Brick just smiled.

Chris just growled, and him, Chef, who is now up, and Blaineley where ready to attack, until a gust of wind came by, and the three mean Pokemon where pushed away, and disappeared. Frances, Megan, and Caroline looked around to see who it was, "Did one of you guys do that?" Caroline said. "No." Jo said. "But I think he did." Dawn said, as a mysterious guy who was on top of a tree branch, with a flaying type Pokemon that was hard to see. I tried to get closer to him, but then he ran off fast.

A little later, the girls got another Jewel Stone, which was a Sapphire teardrop. It went into the box with the Ruby heart. "Well now that it's three of you guys, you guys make a good team." Lightning said. "Thank you." Caroline said with a smile. "So ready to go." Frances said. Megan and Caroline and the Pokemon nodded, as they walked home together.

When they weren't looking Hannah was in the bushes during the whole battle, and smiled. "What a cool secret." Hannah said smiling.

(ED: Happy Go Lucky)

Next Episode Preview:

Hannah: Hi!

Frances, Megan, and Caroline: Hannah!

Caroline: What do you want?

Hannah: I heard about your new friends.

Frances: You What!

Pokemon: Pokemon Pets!

Frances: I can't believe it! You know are secret.

**So the next chapter another friend of mine will try know our secret. Will I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Pets Episode 3

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter. Ok all I can say about this chapter is that there will be new characters in this story, but only for a brief moment. Also the mysterious guy from the last 2 episodes is N. Yes N from Pokemon Black and White.**

**Also I have lots of new stories comming soon, so be sure to watch out for them. Also chapters for other stories will be comming soon as well. **

**Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Pokemon Pets**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only me, and my friends.(Sry for not putting this up in other chapters)**

Before school Frances was eating breakfast. "Come on Frances we got to get to school now." Brick was begging. "Why, is it because of Megan." Lightning. "N-No!" Brick lied blushing. "Will your blushing, so I'm guessing you like her." Jo joked. "Shut it!" Brick yelled blushing. "Ok, ok I'm done now, so we can go." Frances said getting up. She put her dishes in the sink, and grabbed her bag. "And since we have a few minutes before the school opens, we can go early." Frances said smiling.

Frances then opened the door, and left for school, only for Hannah to be fallowing her, smiling.

(OP: At The End of the Light)

At school Frances, Caroline, and Megan where in the student council presidents office just hanging out. With Megan not looking Brick was also fantasizing about her. "What are you thinking of Brick." Dakota said. Brick then went back to reality. "Nothing really nothing." Brick lied again blushing. Frances, Caroline, and Megan just giggled.

Just then someone knocked on the door. The Pokemon then went into hiding. After all the Pokemon where hidden Frances opened the door, and it was Hannah. "Hannah what are you doing here?" Frances asked. "I just know something you know." Hannah said. "Oh boy." Frances said.

Pokemon Pets Episode 3:

I can't believe it! You know are secret.

Hannah was looking around the room. "I thought they came in here?" Hannah said to herself. Frances was very nervous, and was shivering. "Um Hannah what are you talking about." Caroline said. "Will these cute creatures you were hanging out with." Hannah said with a smile. The three girls where nervous, while Hannah was still smiling. "I wonder where they are?" Hannah said still looking around.

"Well will look for them." Caroline said nervously. "And will find you once we do." Megan said, as they took her out of the room, and locked the door. Hannah looked confused; she just shrugged, and skipped to class.

"Will that was close." Mike said coming out of his hiding place, along with the other Pokemon. "You can say that again Mike." Cameron said. "I'm really sorry about Hannah she's always like this." Caroline said. "No problem." Brick said.

At the forest Chris, Blaineley, and Chef where all upset thinking of plan to capture the Pokemon Pets, they had many ideas, and didn't know which idea will be better. "Darn it, how are we going to catch them?" Chris yelled. "It's impossible really with those girls it can be hard." Chef said. "We need to keep them distracted, so we can take the Pokemon with us." Blaineley said.

Later Frances was cleaning up her class president room, so it will be nice and organized. "Perfect." Frances said. "So this is what you do during your lunch?" Scott said. "Only once a week, or two." Frances replied. "Will come on I'm hungry, and we have to meet up with the others." Lightning said trying to get out of the room. "Ok, ok, geez you guys a rushing me today." Frances said.

The group then left the room. As they left someone was behind them. Frances then looked behind her, but no one was there. Frances just shrugged as she kept going, but heard someone walking, but thought it was just the Pokemon. As Frances was gone, the person got out of her hiding place. It was Hannah.

Caroline, Megan, and few of the Pokemon where all sitting down waiting for Frances, "Hey I'm here." Frances said coming. "Sorry where late someone was fallowing us." Zoey said. "Really I guess we know who it is?" Caroline said. "Hannah." Everyone said.

"You called me." Hannah said appearing out of nowhere. Everyone then screamed, after Hannah's surprise. "Oh hi Hannah, what are you doing here?" Frances said freaking out; everyone else was freaking out trying too. "Oh you don't need to hide them, because I already know." Hannah said. Everyone then freaked out because of this.

"So you already know then." Brick said, still freaked out. "Yeah three other ones told me." Hannah said. "Wait what did they look like." Dakota said. "Well two look like cats, and the other looks like a lion." Hannah said. "You can't talk to them!" Megan yelled. "Why?" Hannah said who tilted her head. "There evil!" Megan, Caroline, and Frances yelled. "Oh." Hannah said.

(Eyecatch 1: They're where 12 boxes with each Pokémon doing something they love to do. Just then a small box flies in front of them, and all the Pokémon fallow it. The box then lands in Frances' hand while Caroline and Megan look at with a smile. The Pokémon then come, all of them look at screen and everyone smiles.)

(Eyecatch 2: Frances opens the box and a small heart shaped gemstone comes out. The Pokémon looked hungry, and the gemstone gave all of them desserts, which made Frances, Caroline, and Megan sighs.)

After school Frances, Caroline, Megan, and Hannah were all walking to class. "So how evil are they again?" Hannah said. "Very evil, they tried to steal the Pokemon from us." Megan said. "Really." Hannah said. "Yes right in front of us." Frances said. "Well not really, but they did steal them." Caroline said. "Oh ok, will is it bad that we have to keep them outside." Hannah said as she was looking at the window, seeing the evil Pokemon was pulling the Pokemon Pets in a giant net.

Just then all four girls where running after the mean Pokemon to get back their friends. "Hey get back here!" Frances yelled. "Ready." Chris said, as his friends nodded. Blaineley then pressed something tied to a wire, and Frances, Megan, and Caroline got caught in a rope trap. "Hey what the heck!" Megan complained.

"Sorry you see we know how much of a bond you have with them." Blaineley said. "So we decided to capture you." Chef said. Frances growled, and tried her best to rescue herself and her friends, but no try. The three evil Pokemon went to drag there bag, but was pulled by someone. That someone was Hannah.

"Hey let them go!" Hannah yelled pulling on the bag. "Hey let it go!" Blaineley yelled back. "Never!" Hannah yelled back. "Alright Hannah!" Mike cheered. Just then all the other Pokemon started cheering.

"You can do it Hannah!" Caroline yelled. Hannah looked up and saw her friend cheering for her. "I know you can do it." Caroline yelled again. Hannah smiled, and continued to pull harder. The trap started to rip and Hannah smiled. Just then Chef pulled back the net, and Hannah fell going into another trap.

"Darn it!" Hannah complained. "Nice Chef it's nice we got another trap incase those girls missed the other trap." Chris said as Chef snickered. "Great what do you want with them." Hannah said. "And who are you then." Frances said.

"We are Team Silver, where an elite team capturing them." Chris said pointing at the Pokemon Kids. "Hold on now I remember you guys." Zoey said. "You wanted to capture us, so we can take our Jewel Stones." Zoey replied. "You mean our Jewel Stones." Chris said. "No it was ours until you stole it from us." Lightning said.

"Anyways." Blaineley said. "We need those Jewel Stones for our Prince and Princess." Blaineley said again. "You mean ours." Dakota said. "No we have our own." Chris said. "I can't believe you." Jo said. "I agree." Hannah said. "Well will be on our way now, bye." Blaineley.

Just then a hat came by like a boomerang and hit the net and got Frances, Megan, and Caroline out, along with Hannah's trap. Then he grabbed his hat, and used it too let the Pokemon out. "Alright!" Brick said. "Where free." Staci said. "What who destroyed our trap." Chris said.

The figure then grabbed his hat and put it back on his head. "No way it's him." Frances said. "Alright who are you." Blaineley said. The boy didn't reply, he just smiled at Frances and then left. Frances was now blushing. "Wow he's cute." Frances thought. "Hey Frances hello come on now." Jo said trying to snap Frances out. "Oh right." Frances said. "Now with you." Caroline said to the Silver team. The Pokemon Kids then smirked, and did a bunch of attacks on them, and Team Silver flew away.

There gone finally." Jo said. "I agree." Anne Maria said. The four girls then giggled, and suddenly a circle shaped emerald appeared. "Wow!" Hannah said. "I know, now we have three." Megan said, as Frances grabbed the Jewel Box, and Megan put the third stone in there.

"I'm really impressed with you girls." The man said coming back. As he was there Frances started blushing. "Who are you?" Caroline asked. "Just call me N." He said as he walked away. "Who is N." Hannah said. "We don't know." Megan said. Suddenly Caroline, Hannah, and Megan looked at Frances. "Frances you ok?" Scott said. "He's so cute." Frances said hearts coming in the background. "Oh boy." Caroline said.

"Hey is it ok if I can help you guys." Hannah said. "Sure." Mike said. "I'm just sorry for me spying." Hannah said. "Don't worry it's fine." Caroline said. "Alright we all have a mission. Our mission is to keep you guys safe." Frances said pointing to the Pokemon. "Yeah!" Caroline, Hannah and Megan cheered.

Back in the darkest part of the Pokemon World there where two Pokemon. A Lillipup named Heather, and a Poochyena named Alejandro. "So they failed again I see." Alejandro said. "Yeah, but that's not it for them these girls won't see it coming believe me." Heather said. Alejandro and Heather both evilly laughed.

(ED: Happy Go Lucky)

Next Episode Preview:

Caroline: Frances look!

Frances: No way it couldn't be

Jo: You mean that mysterious guy.

Staci: Yeah, she's head over heals for him

Brick: They're so cute in love.

Pokemon: Pokemon Pets!

Frances: The mysterious guy N, Am I in love?

**Will In this story I like N, but I really like Scott(Total Drama), who knows I might make a cute love story episode in this someday. **

**So yeah Alejandro and Heather are the new charcters in this story. I couldn't come with good ideas for them, so I just looked on bulbapedia and picked random pokemon from them. **

**Well have a nice summer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Pets Episode 4

**Hi guys I'm BACK with a brand new chapter of this story. Well pretty soon in a few weeks my birthday will be here soon. I'll be turning 15 :D. **

**Anyways enjoy the story.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own the characters just the story, myself, and my friends**

Today was a beautiful morning; Frances was walking to school with her friends, along with the Pokemon Pets. "So is today the start of the weekend?" Dakota asked. "Your right, tomorrow we are going to hang out at my place." Frances said. "Yep, I can't wait." Megan said.

As we got to school lots of kids where talking about something. "I wonder what everyone is talking about today?" Frances said. "Who knows?" Caroline shrugged. The three girls, and the Pokemon went to the classroom. Just then there was someone behind them.

(OP: At The End of the Light)

During class everyone was talking about the new student. "So this new student sure sounds like he's amazing." Megan said. "Yeah and Frances that means your going to have to give him or her the tour." Hannah said. "Yeah, that will be nice." Frances said.

Just then the teacher came. "Ok class let's give a welcome to our new student." The teacher said. Just then the new student came in, and Frances, Megan, Caroline, and Hannah gasped. The new student was N.

Pokemon Pets Episode 4:

The mysterious guy N, Am I in love with him?

"No way." Megan whispered. "It's him." Caroline whispered. "Epic!" Hannah whispered yelled. Frances was just blushing. "My name is N, I'm so lucky I transferred here, you see I'm in the upper-class upstairs, and I asked my teacher if I can visit the other classrooms." N said.

"Well N we have the student council president you can go see her." The teacher said, pointing to Frances. Everyone in the class looked at her. "Perfect." N said. N then came over to her, and Frances stood up to show him the classrooms. After N and Frances left everyone in the classroom was whispering to each other. "How did Frances get a boyfriend before us?" Hannah said crossing her arms.

Jo, Scott, and Lightning, who where in a different part of the room spied on N, and I, and they decided to fallow us. "Come on." Jo said. Scott fallowed Jo, but glared at N. Lightning just listened to her orders.

"Well here is the middle school hall way." Frances said. "You're here, and well." Frances said blushing, and giggling. "Yes, will I never had a proper meet, my name is N." N said. "I'm Frances." Frances said blushing. "Well nice meeting you." N said holding is hand out for her to shake. Frances was blushing harder. Frances then shook his hand and the two started walking to other classrooms.

"Did you see that?" Scott said sounding pissed. "Yeah looks like sha-Frances is in love." Lightning said. "Why are you sounding so pissed Scott?" Jo said. "Do you love her?" Lightning said. "N-no. I mean what if that guy is working for the dark Pokemon that tried to catch us." Scott said. "You could be right." Jo said. "Hi guys." Dawn said sneaking up along with Sam, Staci, and Dakota.

"What are you guys doing here!" Jo yelled. "Will we got bored so we fallowed you." Staci said. "Yeah all Frances' class talked about was how the new guy and Frances are falling in love, and get married." Dakota said getting Scott fired up. Sam then sprayed water at Scott to cool him down. "Sorry." Sam said. "No problem." Scott said.

"And here is my office." Frances said. "It's nice in here." N said checking out the room. "Yeah will pretty soon it's my hour so I have to be alone in here." Frances said. N smiled at Frances. "Well is it ok if I can help you?" N asked. "Uh sure, but only for a few minutes." Frances said.

Frances and N started doing the paperwork Frances had to finish up, and cleaning up the room. While they where doing stuff together Scott was glaring, while Dawn, Dakota, and Staci awed. Jo, Sam, and Lightning where grossed out of this lovely mush.

After Frances and N where done the two left the room. "Thanks for the help." Frances said blushing. N smiled and blushed a little too. Suddenly N pulled Frances closer to him.

Scott was burring up 100% now, all the other Pokemon Pets where they're to witnessing the moment. "That's it!" Scott yelled. Scott then ran over to the couple. "Who is this?" Scott asked.

"Oh this is my pet fox Scott." Frances said picking Scott up. N then petted Scott on the head, which Scott was glaring at this. "He reminds me of some friends I met before." N said. "Really?" Frances said. "Yes but I'll tell you later I have to go." N said as he left. "Ok see you later." Frances blushing.

"What was that?" Scott yelled. "You nearly embarrassed me." Frances yelled back. Scott look sad, and he looked down. "I'm sorry Scott." Frances said. "Come on let's go back." Frances said. "Ok." Scott said.

Later before lunch Frances was putting stuff away, and kept looking outside seeing Scott a little upset. "Oh Scott." Frances whispered.

During lunch Frances went over to Scott. "Hi Scott, is anything wrong?" Frances asked. "Oh hi Frances." Scott said. "Are you ok Scott?" Frances asked. "Oh nothing just you know nervous." Scott said. "Ok." Frances said. "Hey Frances." Caroline said. "Hey guys." Frances said. "So how was your secret date?" Hannah said. "Hannah!" Frances yelled. Hannah just laughed.

Scott looked down, and Caroline saw this. "Scott are you jealous?" Caroline asked. "No way me jealous no." Scott said. "Yep he's jealous." Jo said. "Shut Up!" Scott yelled. "Look I'm going for a walk." Scott said again and left. "Ok." Frances said.

During Scott's walk he was talking to himself, being jealous of Frances and N. Scott then looked at his reflection of himself, and next to his reflection he sees Frances.

While looking at his reflection, Scott was having fantasies with me, being in love with him. After he was done with his fantasies he then took a small nap. While he took his nap three figures where behind him.

(Eyecatch 1: They're where 12 boxes with each Pokémon doing something they love to do. Just then a small box flies in front of them, and all the Pokémon fallow it. The box then lands in Frances' hand while Caroline and Megan look at with a smile. The Pokémon then come, all of them look at screen and everyone smiles.)

(Eyecatch 2: Frances opens the box and a small heart shaped gemstone comes out. The Pokémon looked hungry, and the gemstone gave all of them desserts, which made Frances, Caroline, and Megan sighs.)

Later school ended, and everyone still haven't seen Scott since lunch. "Hey have you guys seen Scott yet?" Frances asked. "Nope." Jo said. "We checked everywhere ma'am." Brick said coming with Lightning, and Sam. "Still haven't seen Scott yet." Caroline said coming with Megan and Hannah. Frances just shook her head. "Well come on guys this is a rescue mission!" Hannah said, while everyone at school looked at her. "Oh boy." Megan said.

Scott was now waking up from his little nap, when he realized he was hanging upside down. "What the heck!" Scott yelled. Just then he heard laughter, and Chris' team then came. "I knew you would do something like this." Scott said. "Oh don't worry this is part 1 of my plan." Chris said. "What plan?" Scott asked. "You see when your little crush comes to rescue you she will fall in our little trap." Blaineley said point to a small booby trap. Scott looked in horror.

While listening to their plan, N was in the background glaring at them.

Later everyone was going everywhere looking for Scott. They where calling out his name, and looking in different places. Frances then looked around and found Scott's footprints. "Oh Scott don't worry I'm coming." Frances said. Just then N came in front of her. "N." Frances said. "Be careful." N said. Frances looked up at him, and ran to find Scott.

Just then Frances found Scott, along with Chris' team. "Scott!" Frances called out and ran to him. "Frances wait it's a trap!" Scott yelled. Frances then fell in the trap. "Got you!" Chris' team yelled. Frances then tried her best to get out of the trap, but no luck.

"Frances!" Caroline, Megan, and Hannah called out. "Scott!" The rest of the Pokemon yelled. Frances then tried to warn them about the traps, but they just then all of them fell in their own traps. Chris' team just smirked and laughed at them. Chef then went to Scott, and grabbed him, and where about to leave off.

Just then a hat came like a boomerang, and got Scott out. Two ropes came and Frances and friends where able to get out. "Alright where free." Megan said. "I wonder who saved us." Frances thought. Frances then looked up and saw N, and gave her a small smile, and left. "Frances!" Scott yelled, and ran to her like a puppy. Chris' team just glared and yelled, "We will be back!" and then they left off, only to be setting off they're on traps, and falling in.

The group then got out of the forest, and suddenly a green star came. "Awesome!" Megan cheered. Megan then grabbed the Jewel Box, and the stone went in. "I wonder what those stones mean." Jo said. "I hope we know soon." Frances said.

Chris' team where then sent to the darkest part of the Pokemon World, being called in by Heather and Alejandro. "I can't believe you failed again." Heather said. "Relax Heather." Alejandro said, and then smirked. "We got a new idea for you." Alejandro said, as he looked up, and all five of the evil Pokemon started laughing evilly.

(ED: Happy Go Lucky)

Next Episode Preview:

Zoey: Mike are you all right?

Mike: Yeah just a little quirk, that's all

Cameron: I think I know what's wrong?

Frances: Really?

Cameron: Mike has multiple selves

Frances: No way!

Pokemon: Pokemon Pets

Frances: Mike's multiple selves? Please tell me this is a joke?


End file.
